


Crap me and my friend have written about since 7th grade

by Dededelete_This



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles cause I can, Fan Children, I wrote this instead of working on my other story, Neville and Luna should have ended up together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededelete_This/pseuds/Dededelete_This
Summary: I title says it all. I know I should be working on 'Hi I'm Georgie' but I'm lazy and my editor is on vacation.If you like me sharing me and my friend's nonsense, then cool. That makes me feel better about myself.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Original Character/Original Character, mentioned Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Crap me and my friend have written about since 7th grade

Pandora Longbottom was a lot of things, hard headed, quick on her feet, loud. And most importantly, a Hufflepuff. She was quite surprised to say the least, and her first night within the commons she had half a mind to send her Mummy a letter proclaiming that Nargles had brainwashed the hat into sorting her weirdly. Though she then reminded herself that one, her Mummy was all sorts of weirdly, and would only see her complaint as appraise; and two, her Daddy had taught her the sorting hat never made mistakes. The second night it was better; while tracking down her runaway bowtruckle Bow she bumped into a nice Hufflepuff a year above her crying in the halls. Phillip (as she found out) was quite nice, and was as fascinated with Bow as she had been when her Daddy brought him home two years ago. The third night, she finally spoke with her brother and sister, walking into them as she scurried into her fathers class. She told Alice and Frank about Phillip and then proceeded to tell her father about the same boy.

“You mean King?” Neville asked her. And she nodded happily. “Oh how that boy reminds me of myself at his age,” Pandora’s eyes flashed at this. Excited at the aspect of her friend being just like her Daddy.

“Does that mean that there’s someone like Mummy here too?!” The girl gurgled happily, part because of the tea in her mouth, part because she felt like it. Professor Longbottom took a longer time pondering this than the last question, but still answered her curtly,

“I doubt anyone else could truly be exactly like your mother. But I do know a Ravenclaw girl who reminds me quite a bit of a blond girl who was quite ‘loony,’ ” He tells her while he takes another sweet and pops it in his mouth. If given more time she would have precured the name from her father, but alas, time was not on her side. The first time she gets to meet this allusive Ravenclaw is during a quidditch match, where a petite brunette who guards the posts oh so protectively ‘accidently’ let’s her Hufflepuff friend score whenever he comes near catches her eye. The girl’s name Turtle, she’s just like Mummy Pandora thinks minutes out of meeting her. Phillip seems quite unpleased with her, and Pandora soon finds out that the Ravenclaw’s real name is Jane. What a pretty name, she says to herself; why would anyone want to ever change it? The Hufflepuff didn’t quite understand it, but she doesn’t quite understand a lot of things. The first time she actually talks to the Ravenclaw is when Turtle finds her halfway up a tree with her feet muddy and hair tangled with branches (her Daddy would note she looks exactly like her Mummy if not for the deep umber of her eyes). 

“My necklace was nabbed by a Blibbering Humdinger” She tells the older, and she’s quite surprised. While most would cock their head and ramble on about the falseness of her words Turtle merely hiked up her sleeves and helped climb into the tree with her. They get the necklace back; though there is no Blibbering Humdinger in site; instead merely a Niffler that’s clung to the shiny collection of butterbeer corks and Weasley love potion bottle caps.

“Oh bollocks, Galleon!” Turtle scolds the beast as it crawls into her hands with a merry squeak “Hagrid’s been right upset looking for you!” Galleon, as the creature’s name seems to be only squeaks again and crawls within the Ravenclaw’s shirt pocket. Pandora supposes he’s a tad bit smaller than the one’s she's read of, but she doesn’t mind; he seems to cause enough trouble at this size she doubts she’d want him any bigger. Together, the two bring the little Niffler back to Hagrid who thanks them profusely. Rewarding them each handsomely with a few Cauldron Cakes and some Pepper Imps. Though, Turtle does hand her Imps to Pandora babbingly at the sweets awful taste. Though Pandora doesn't mind, Pepper Imps are Alice's favorite and it'll give her a reason to talk talk to her sister.


End file.
